<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First for everything by TheMadam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568606">First for everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadam/pseuds/TheMadam'>TheMadam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But I guess you can read it, Demisexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), F/F, First Time, I Wrote This For Me, Moira - Freeform, My OC - Freeform, Original Character - Freeform, Sex, Sex Positive Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, iss my gorl, self indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:40:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadam/pseuds/TheMadam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is purely self indulgent hell. The first time between Alastor and my oc, Moira. Nothing more, nothing less pfffffff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First for everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Btw, I have all the rights to use the image. It is a commission I got from @angkis_ayy on twitter! They have given me permission to use it as I please, but check out their art! They're amazing!<br/>Literally so self indulgent. Idk, the idea hit me to write about Moira and Alastor's first time. May or may not get worked into a series in the future. Or never. Or be entirely rewritten. Idk fam, it do be what it do be :b Also, this is like... barely edited so floops.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>The two of them lock into a stare, the tension palpable between their bodies. His arms hang loosely around her waist, absorbing her warmth. Her arms draped softly around his shoulders, a gentle smile plays on her lips.</p><p>“Isn’t this the part where you kiss me?” Moira asks teasingly. Her dark, deep voice cuts into his thoughts, causing him to cock his head at her.</p><p>“My apologies, Darling?” He blinks a few times while her arms tug onto the back of his neck.</p><p>“You came to my show. You brought me flowers. We danced for a bit. And now we’re frozen here. Do you wish to continue?” Her lips ghost his at this point. Warm breath dancing over his mouth while she stares with a half lidded expression. His claws gently dig into her waist, paralyzed at the idea of going any further.</p><p>“Alastor?” She mutters softly. “We don’t have to do anything-” His sigh cuts her off.</p><p>“N-no, Darling. That’s not it at all.”  He shakes his head before pulling her body flush to his.</p><p>“This is just… very new. All of this. I’ve never loved anyone that wasn’t my mother. And that was vastly different than this.”</p><p>Moira brings a hand to his cheek and pinches it harshly.</p><p>“Don’t talk about your mother right now.” She laughs teasingly. The hand on his cheek slides back to the nape of his neck where she traces the fine hairs there.</p><p>“I want to leave the ball in your court, for your sake.”</p><p>The words register in his ears causing them to flicker. His smile widens a fraction before he cups her face. Leaning forward, his lips tease her ear.</p><p>“Then the show simply <em>must</em> go on.” He whispers. Pulling away from his spot at the side of her face, he rubs soft circles to her cheek. Finally, he closes the distance. The two of them pressing their lips together gently, but firmly. Moira’s body leans the entirety of her weight into him. Alastor catches her smoothly, dipping her down into a classic kiss. They mold their lips together effortlessly. Like a dance they never had to practice. An ease neither of them had experienced before. The two of them so attune with one another it left them breathless.</p><p>Breaking away, Alastor’s gaze rakes her form. She winks at him in return, letting a sultry smile play on her lips.</p><p>“For all the experiences I’ve had in life and death, all the women who have desired me… Never has the favor been returned, my darling Moira.” He murmurs softly, taking in all that she is. Bringing a hand down to stroke his cheek, she giggles.</p><p>“Well, as it stands, you are by far the most intriguing and flattering man I’ve ever met. But do go on...” Dipping her head back, she rests the back of her hand to her forehead, turning her face away from him as she closes her eyes.</p><p>“Tell me more, Darling. Do you desire me?” Cracking an eye open, she smiles wide at her shenanigans. Alastor laughs in response.</p><p>“Oh Dear, if you only knew… There truly <em>is</em> a first for everything.”</p><p>Pulling her into an upright position, Alastor guides Moira into his room. Closing the double doors behind them with a soft click, he slowly takes in her presence in his room. It isn’t the first time she’s been privy to his personal space and by far will it be the last. Still, seeing her figure amongst his things is different. He is a private man who hardly allows anyone into his world. Let alone someone who he found himself falling for. She turns on her heel to him sharply, a warm smile on her lips.</p><p>“What are you staring at, Old Man?” she teases.</p><p>Her words make him laugh between static. It’s true, comparatively she is far younger than he. But what is that saying? How does it go? Something about making him feel young again... Especially in such a new way. A form of entertainment he’s never been particularly interested in. Her sharp wit and gentle curves, deep voice and kind smile drawing him to a call he’s never fancied prior. And of course not, no one else was right for him in such a way. They didn’t get his humor. They didn’t enjoy his form of entertainment. And while it <em>is</em> Hell, most were terrified of his status. Not her, though.</p><p>But here she is, in all her glory. Not in the slightest bit off put by his mannerisms. Entirely enthralled by his lifestyle.  And most importantly, receptive of his advances as they came about. She is both wild and an absolute lady, something he’d yet to encounter in such a fine balance. </p><p>Her hips sway as she closes the gap between them once more. He watches with a foreign interest, like enjoying a movie that’s genuinely captivating for the first time. She takes his hand in hers and tugs on it gently. A silent calling he’s obliged to answer. </p><p>Following her lead, he allows her to gently nudge him toward the edge of the bed. He collapses against it, leaning back onto his elbows while she climbs over him. The warmth of her thighs as they settle around his own excite him in a newfound way. Her hands move fluidly to his tie, undoing it with ease. She casts it aside effortlessly. His breath hitches for a moment when she pops the first button of his shirt, an action she doesn’t dismiss.</p><p>“Would you like for me to stop?” She inquires, her gaze focused on his.</p><p>Many women have tried to get him in such a compromising position before. None of which have been as attentive as her. Trailing a hand over his collarbones and to his cheek, she places a chaste kiss to the tip of his nose. He smiles at her ministrations, loosely grabbing her wrist and guiding it back to his shirt.</p><p>“Nonsense, Darling. Don’t stop, but perhaps slow down a bit…” He trails off, feeling nervousness well in his throat. Catching her body in his peripheral, he watches her nod affirmingly. </p><p>“Of course, Alastor.”</p><p>Turning his head back toward her, she presses her lips to his. Slow, languid kisses are shared between the two of them while she coaxes him onto his back. Pressing her body to his, she guides his hands over her, allowing him to adjust to the feel of her against him. Anyone worth their salt knows The Radio Demon has quite the aversion to touch he doesn't instigate himself. </p><p>As he maps out the land of her figure, his body relaxes slightly. Her hands cup his face as their kisses morph into a more passionate dance. Warmth builds in her core and slowly, just once, she rolls her hips against his. The action takes him by surprise, but he responds by gently squeezing her bottom. She smiles against his lips before pulling away to nip at his jaw. A pleased hum leaves him at the new sensation. It encourages her to place languid kisses to the sensitive area, trailing down just a bit further to his now exposed neck. </p><p>The tender flesh under her tongue is warm while she attends to it. His pulse beats steadily, only a fraction faster than it was moments before. Tentatively, she pops the second button of his collar to allow access to the protruding bone underneath. Sinking her teeth gently into him, the static pauses for a moment. A metallic scent fills the air, but not as much as her mouth. Sucking on the now open wound, she purrs approvingly. The taste of his blood forces another roll of her hips against his. Sharp teeth clack quietly against his bone while she nibbles on the singular spot, purposely marking her newfound territory. The pain, while mild comparatively to other sensations he’s felt, entices him to sink his claws into her shoulder with a hiss. </p><p>Moira chirps into his skin approvingly at the feel of the broken flesh. Pulling away from his collarbone, she licks her lips seductively. Alastor rakes his nails across her back, bringing them to her face once again. He kisses her firmly, slipping a tongue between her teeth to lap at the taste of himself mixed with her. She sucks on his tongue for a moment before pushing him away. Propping herself up, she slides off of his lap for better leverage to undo the buttons at the back of her neck. Alastor takes the moment to pop open the rest of his. Sliding the garment off, he allows it to join his long forgotten tie on the floor. </p><p>Watching the unease in his eyes at his new exposure, she turns her back toward him and lifts her hair. Looking over her shoulder, she murmurs softly.</p><p>“Will you help me with my zipper, Love?” </p><p>Sitting up further to the edge of the bed, Alastor leans forward to grab the small tab just below her shoulders. He hesitates for a moment as rivulets of blood from where his claws had pierced her flesh slide down her back. In rhythm with the next wave, he slips the zipper down until it cannot be undone further. The fabric collapses just above her hips. Leaning forward, his hands trail to her breasts as he presses his chest to her back. Placing gentle kisses to the freed skin of her neck, a shiver shakes his core. This is a level of closeness he’s never sought before. But as the smell of her blood fills his nostrils and the softness of her skin teases his own marred flesh, he finds himself hungry in more lewd ways. Quiet gasps fall from her lips as his gentle kisses to her neck start baring teeth. He barely breaks skin before she’s turning to face him again.</p><p>Slipping her arms around his shoulders, she falls into the bed beside him. Legs tangling and weaving together as the two pull each other to one another. Their lips find each other in a heated flurry, bodies press together as the need to be closer becomes starkly apparent. Alastor makes the first move, tugging her dress off her frame the rest of the way, her panties following suit. Rolling over, he pins her down beneath him, taking her now vulnerable appearance in. His erection presses heavily against his slacks. A soft, sweet yet musky scent fills the air as Moira becomes more aroused by his ministrations. It mingles with the drying blood from both of them, enticing Alastor in terribly lustful ways. </p><p>“Darling Moira,” He growls, a hand falling between their bodies to undo the button of his slacks. “What a wily minx you are. Enticing this poor old sinner into such debauchery.” </p><p>Pushing against his shoulder, she laughs at the statement.</p><p>“Me? I’ve done no such thing, Alastor. If I recall correctly, <em>you</em> kissed <em>me</em>.” Spreading her legs further, she arches her back seductively, never tearing her gaze from his. “Besides, you don’t have to do anything you don’t wish to do. But I sure hope you choose me.” </p><p>Reaching down between their bodies, she gauges his reaction as her hand slips under the band of his undergarment. He smirks at her approvingly when she gives his hard on a quizzical stroke.</p><p>“How am I not to blame you? Many women have desired me, but so far you are the only one I’ve undressed accordingly. It must be your witchery, I’ve never lusted over anything before.”  He teases, a laugh following the blasphemous statement. </p><p>Pulling him free from the confines of his undergarments, she strokes him with the pads of her fingertips teasingly.</p><p>“Who? Me?" She says with a bat of her lashes. "Use my witchery on an old man like you? Nonsense. Or, as you would say, <em>wacky</em> nonsense, Alastor.” Her giggles help to break the tension and nervousness he feels about being literally naked before another individual. Especially with the intention of being closer to her. Kicking off his pants the rest of the way, he settles in between her knees. His erection teasing her slit, sending shivers up his spine over how warm and wet she feels. Her excitement over him apparent and literally dripping from her body.</p><p>Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she pulls him flush with her. He slides easily between her legs, the head of his cock teases her clit while her lips meet his. Slowly, and perhaps nervously, his hips move against hers. The warmth encasing him forces a low growl to reverberate in his chest. He wanted her. No. He <em>needed</em> her. A primal instinct kicking in as everything fell into place, especially the taste of her on his lips. His rhythm is slow and steady as he teases her, the two of them kissing slowly, cautiously. Moira has no desire to move any faster than he wants. Simply having their bodies pressed together is enough for her. But Alastor is hungry for more. Hungry for something he’d presumed he’d hate. </p><p>His hands explore her torso, running gently over her shoulders, chest, down to her breasts. He squeezes them gently, allowing his claws to press into the soft flesh, but not enough to break the skin. Teasing red marks bubble to the surface as he trails a hand down further. He revels in the warmth of her ribs and the softness of her stomach before reaching what he wants. Taking himself in hand, he slides the tip of himself over her clit then down to her entrance. There, he lines himself up and gently prodds. Moira breaks from the kiss as her breath hitches in anticipation.</p><p>“You don’t have to be gentle with me, my love. I promise I won’t break under you.” </p><p>Smiling down at her, he shakes his head.</p><p>“I’m not going slow for <em>you</em>, Darling. Allow this old sinner to savor you.” </p><p>Moira nods and tries to steady her hips while she feels him slowly enter her. His length filling her deliciously, coaxing a heat to her abdomen. She buries her hands into his shoulders as a satisfied purr leaves her lips when he’s flush against her. Rolling her hips, she gasps at the sensation. It’s been a long time since she’s felt connected with anyone enough to engage in such an act. Alastor’s hypersensitivity to the feeling makes him shudder. </p><p>Pulling out carefully, he watches the way her lip makes its way between her teeth. Her eyes hood with lust when he enters her again. His rhythm is slow and steady, focusing on feeling every last inch of her over giving into the desire to take her roughly. Mewls pour from her lips when he picks up the pace, her back arching into him in a wanton manner. </p><p>Tight pleasure builds in her core the more he takes her. Filling her deeply, her hands find purchase in the sheets to steady against his actions. Bringing her feet up onto the bed, she uses the leverage to roll her hips against his, matching his pace in tandem. Steady pants and lewd moans fill the room while the two of them gaze at one another. She moans his name like a prayer the closer she gets to orgasm. The sound of her voice is like music to his ears. For once he wonders if he may be able to connect with Angel Dust on something finally. He’s never desired to pleasure a partner before, but with Moira writhing underneath him, that has changed.</p><p>Clawing at the sheets below them, her moans rise in pitch. Something in him snaps when he feels her toes curl and he watches the way her pupils dilate as she reaches her peak. Squeezing tightly round him, he finds himself falling. The primal growl that leaves his throat takes him off guard. Warmth racks both their bodies as they ride out their high together. Alastor’s smile practically splits his face when he feels his seed fill her. A sensation he thinks he could certainly get used to, if only to hear the sounds that escape Moira when she orgasms. Soft, raspy cries of his name, her nails digging into his back, the warmth of her thighs on his hips. It’s certainly a lot of stimulus for someone who’s not very experienced in the matter. It takes him by storm and he finds purchase in sinking his teeth into her neck. The two of them slowly grinding to a halt in tandem to catch their breath. He doesn’t pull away from her neck until her arms collapse beside her face. He hovers over the area, listening to her pulse and her slowly evening breath. </p><p>Pulling out, he watches the mess spill from between her legs and feels smug. Knowing full well that is his doing and that from here on out there will never be another man to enjoy such a thing. He knows instinctively he should grab something to help clean her up, but the idea of his scent between her legs is far more exciting. Hell doesn’t seem to mess around with primal desires. His newfound traits make him desperate to let the world know she is now his. In the same respect, Moira made no moves to clean up either, she too relishes in the idea of being marked as his. </p><p>Scooping her up into his arms, he climbs properly into bed. Peeling back the covers, he nestles the two of them underneath. Letting his head rest against the pillows, he tucks hers underneath his chin. He brings his knees up to tangle with hers, surrounding her with his body. Nuzzling into his neck, she heaves a content sigh</p><p>“Was that the <em>worst</em> hex you’ve ever had to deal with?” She laughs, draping an arm over his shoulder.</p><p>Placing a kiss to the top of her head, he laughs in return.</p><p>“Oh my dear Moira, most certainly not.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>